Electrically variable transmissions (EVTs) typically include two electric motor generators each having a respective rotor. EVTs also include a gearing arrangement typically having a plurality of planetary gearsets with respective sun, ring, and planet carrier members. Selectively engageable torque transmitting devices, such as clutches and brakes, selectively interconnect members of the planetary gearsets to each other and to the transmission housing to provide selective power paths from a transmission input shaft to a transmission output shaft.
The rotors are connected to a respective planetary gearset member for unitary rotation therewith so that the transmission is capable of establishing a continuously variable speed ratio between the input and output shafts wherein the speed ratio is proportional to the speed of one of the rotors. An EVT typically includes an energy storage device such as a battery, and an electronic controller connected to both the battery and the motor/generators to control the flow of electrical energy to and from the motor/generators.
Therefore, in assembling EVTs, electrical connections must be established between the electronic controller and each of the motor/generators. However, establishing the electrical connections between the motor/generators and the electronic controller may be difficult due to the complex nature of an EVT and the placement of the motor/generators inside the transmission housing. Moreover, a large number of parts involved in prior art EVT electrical connections results in the assembly of the EVT being labor-intensive.
In connecting motor wires to a control unit, motor wires are typically connected to studs, which are placed in a terminal block. External wire leads from the control unit are fit over the studs and secured with a nut on the stud.